


Turkish Rondo

by JkWriter



Series: Midnight [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alla Turca, Fluff, M/M, Piano, Turkish Rondo, mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan only played this song when Phil was near. He may stumble, but he'll keep playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Rondo

The song was very energetic. 

 

That was the first thing Phil noticed when Dan had begun to play it. That and the fact that the song was taking more time for Dan to perfect than any of the ones before. 

It wasn’t like Phil had a problem listening to Dan play, he loved to listen. He just couldn’t tell with this song. It seemed like Dan only played it while Phil was around, and he didn’t know what to make of that. 

It was that song that Phil found himself listening to as he laid back on Dan’s bed, editing a video. 

Dan had been practicing for just around an hour, having warmed up with scales and arpeggios first before starting with Welcome to the Black Parade. Once Phil had wandered in, only recently, Dan switched to the new song. 

Ever since Dan had begun to play it, Phil had been looking for it online. While he could have easily just asked Dan about it, he wanted to find it himself. 

\---

Dan wasn’t sure why he had picked the song. 

He had been listening to it for years but only recently had the song begun to call for him. While he was willing to play the first two movements, the third was what really spoke to him. Rondo Alla Turca. The Turkish Rondo. 

Dan felt that the energetic tone of the song described not just him, but also Phil. It described their relationship. 

The ornaments were the teasing flirtations, the cords were the columns holding them up, the three on four represented their hardships and when the flirtatious ornaments came back it showed their power to overcome anything.

That or Dan was reading too far into the song wanting to make it meaningful compared to the relationship he had with Phil. 

 

Phil was lying on his bed listening while Dan played. Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous about playing the song, especially since he only found himself influenced to play it while Phil was around. He tried not to think about what that might mean. Instead he focused on perfecting the piece, wanting it to always be performance ready. 

Dan was taking his time playing today. The normal, usual, energetic beat of the song was instead being played much more mild. He was taking his time to read the notes, being certain that every one of the was right. 

He didn’t know why it meant so much that he played it perfect, but it just did. 

Phil frowned as he selected another clip from the potential video to delete. The video was harder to edit than he would have liked, the only good thing coming from it was the fact that Dan had helped him film it. He would occasionally get a clip that wouldn’t make into the final video, but involved him and Dan doing something weird on camera that he’d save just to save it. 

He listened to Dan playing, taking note on how slow Dan was practicing. It wasn’t like he enjoyed it any less, it was just different than how he would hear Dan playing his usual songs while Phil wasn’t in the room. 

After listening to the song for what seemed like the hundredth time with the question luring in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but ask. 

“Hey Dan?”

Dan froze in his playing and turned back to look at Phil who had closed the laptop and sat up on the bed. 

“Yeah?” 

“That song you’re playing, what’s it called?”

Phil asked, looking as though he was leaning forward towards Dan, waiting for an answer. 

“It’s the third movement from Piano Sonata Number 11 by Mozart, Alla Turca.”

Dan responded, turning to face Phil fully now. 

Phil hummed, but didn’t respond, seemingly lost in thought. Dan didn’t go back to the keyboard, instead he focused on Phil, watching the older man think. 

“I like the song, it’s beautiful.” 

Phil finally said, moving to lie back on the bed once again. 

Dan didn’t know why, but he wanted to surge forward and lock their lips together. 

He had never felt this way before, at least not freely, not without expressing it through songs. 

Wait… Dan thought. Dan had only started the song recently, and he only played it at times when Phil was near, especially on nights like this when Phil was just sitting on Dan’s bed, listening as he played. 

Oh. 

Dan wasn’t sure what to do with these newly recognized feelings. How was he supposed to react? He just realized that he might be in love with his best friend. 

Phil was just lying on the bed, laptop open on his stomach. He didn’t know what Dan had finally realized. He had no idea Dan wanted nothing more than to fall on the bed next to him and bring their lips together. 

“Dan, you alright?”

Dan’s attention was taken away from his daydreams and back to Phil whose attention was once again on him. 

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine.” He thought about it for a moment. What was the worse that could happen, Phil wouldn’t like the song anymore? “Hey, I’m going to play this up to tempo, tell me what you think?”

Phil nodded and set the laptop to the side to put his full attention on Dan, but remained lying on the bed. 

He gave Dan a small smile before Dan was turning back to the keyboard and positioning his hands above the beginning keys. 

He took a deep breath before starting. 

Phil listened closely. Hearing Dan play the song like this, with all it’s energy and glory, was different than hearing him practice. This was a performance. 

He slowly sat up on the bed and inched closer towards the end, wanting to see Dan’s fingers move across the keys. 

Phil had known since they first met that he was in love with Dan. And watching him like this, trusting Phil completely as he played, it only made his love grow. While Phil knew the younger might never feel the same, he was content to sit back and watch as Dan played something he loved. 

Dan slowed down the song for the last few lines. His nervousness was beginning to show as he had stumbled a few times in the middle, but he doubted Phil noticed. Despite the stumbling he kept playing. 

Because while Dan may not fully know what these new feelings are or why he was stumbling, he knew how to play.


End file.
